catsmusicalfandomcom-20200216-history
Sandbox
Yes, yes, Sandbox on the Cats wiki - let's keep this clean and tidy! Revising Character Infobox The thought is to add an "Alternate Versions of this Character" - to include the 2019 Movie character pages, to incorporate Street Cat Tugger more smoothly, help untangle Pouncival/Carbucketty and Jemima/Sillabub etc etc etc. There's already "Also known as" - which seems to suit the translations better than the alternate versions. Last time I tried to change the infobox it broke entirely and I had to re-do the whole category... So, I've tried to add a "Alternate Versions" to the template, and it's not showing up. Yet? Is this a cached data issue? Edit: Ok, now it's showing up, so I guess it was a cache problem! Main Page Column Tags Experimenting with the Cats Movie Content, adding Twitter feed. Production The project is adapted by Lee Hall, with choreography by Andy Blankenbuehler Andy Blankenbuehler will Choreograph Cats Film Broadwayworld, 24th November 2018 - originally announced to be Wayne McGregor who withdrew due to scheduling conflicts. Tom Hooper and Steven Spielberg act as producers for the film. The project was first rumored in December 2013 in the Guardian Cats musical may be next for film treatment, says Andrew Lloyd Webber The Guardian, 3rd December 2013 , and more recently took hold in May 2016 by Variety Tom Hooper to Direct ‘Cats’ Movie for Universal Variety.com, 5th May 2016, and little has been heard while the project has been in development. Both Anne Hathaway and Rihanna were considered for roles, but ultimately passed because of scheduling conflicts. Andrew Lloyd Webber announced in January 2018 he was writing a new song for the film Andrew Lloyd Webber Pens New Song for Possible Cats Film Playbill.com, 5th January 2018, to be sung by Victoria the White Cat. This would make the movie score eligible for the Oscars. Hooper has cited "astonishing new technology to transform his cast members into a breathtaking, vivid new vision of one of the most beloved musicals of all time.” The set includes practical props, however, as referenced in a studio visit. So fun to visit #'CatsMovie' set today. Absolutely incredible set and choreography. Like being in the land of giants. Photos strictly prohibited . You’ll just have to wait for the trailer. @Tricycletalent, Twitter, 20th March 2019 Jason Derulo stated that "'Cats' uses motion-capture and other technology will be like nothing viewers have seen before." Idris Elba confirmed in an interview that the cast would not be wearing traditional costumes, relying on CGI instead. Everything We Know About the 'Cats' Movie thrillist.com, 15th March 2019 Fiona Grace McDougal served as a vocal coach on set. Rehearsals began in September 2018. Principal photography began on December 12, 2018, and wrapped March 2019. First Trailer The first official trailer for the film was released on July 18, 2019 at San Diego Comic Con"One night. One chance. Watch the #CatsMovie trailer now." @universaluk on Twitter, 18th July 2019 to a passionate, largely negative response to the CGI appearance of the characters.Cats movie trailer: internet reacts in horror to 'demented dream ballet' The Guardian, 19th July 2019FELINE CREEPY Cats movie trailer terrifies viewers with ‘creepy’ effects as Taylor Swift, James Corden and Judi Dench star in film remake The Sun, 19th July 2019 References Useful Codes Collapsible Text Related to the collapsible tables, funnily enough, but when you don't want to use a table to be able to hide text... This text is not collapsible; but the next is collapsible and hidden by default: This text should be hidden by default. This text should be visible as well. Neat table code for addresses etc: Nice table code: Nice table code: USE THIS FOR OPEN CAST LISTS Closed Table code: Gallery Stuff Button: I find it useful to copy and paste the middle, the close/open, when breaking up a big gallery into smaller, faster loading sections. Wiki.png Wiki.png Wiki.png Hamburg Cast Lists Curiouser and Curiouser. Dog-earred print out cast list dated 19th May 1994, clearly always been tucked into the October 1993 programme. All performers marked with * DO NOT APPEAR in the October 1993 programme - therefore there has been a cast change between October 1993 and May 1994 - why were they still selling the old programme? (Incidentally this 1993 programme was already giving me a headache because the portraits are not those of the performers listed.) Only apparent difference between Oct 95 and Feb 96 is the loss of one of the alternate Tuggers, Kevin Patricks. swings not listed in April Splitting Galleries * Demeter/Gallery1980s * Demeter/Gallery1990s * Demeter/Gallery2000s * Demeter/Gallery2010s Category:Community